1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable storage devices and more particularly to that class of device adapted for use in quasi-permanent installations in the interior of a room by engaging a portion of a ceiling and supported by an area of the floor therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior arts abounds with devices used as shelves which extend between a portion which extends between a ceiling and floor by clamping engagement therewith. Extensible columns are usually utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,166 issued Jan. 9, 1973 to P. S. Bush is typical of such a device. The Bush apparatus discloses a shelf positioning and holding means wherein the shelves are slidably mounted on vertical poles. The openings thru the shelves for receiving the poles provided with downwardly extending tines adjacent the poles, which tines are compressed tightly against the poles by specially designed complementary collars. The ceiling is simply utilized to provide a means for positioning and supporting the vertical poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,527 issued on Oct. 25, 1966 to E. Faust discloses an axially extensible column construction with an upper tubular bearing cap adapted to clampingly engage a ceiling being urged upwardly by an internal spring carried by the column. Thus, the cap is urged into touching engagement with the ceiling whilst the lowermost region of the column rests on the ground therebelow. Brackets are provided on the exterior surface of the column utilized to support shelving or other storage-like devices.
Both of the aforementioned apparatuses fail to disclose a device which is useful in supporting a cabinet from a floor and utilizes a ceiling therefore. Such devices fail to teach a means to support a cabinet wherein the uppermost lateral surface of such cabinet is maintained dust free and which provides openable compartments for storage of articles.